Impossible
by AbigailStark
Summary: After 'His Last Vow.' Molly broke off her engagement because she was in love with Sherlock. But she can't stand that he will never love her back. Or will he? Sherlolly One Shot


"Good morning boys." I smiled at Sherlock and John as they entered the lab. John waved at me, while Sherlock went straight to work. The old me would have hovered, and offered my assistance in any way. But I had learned. I stayed back and allowed him to do what he had to do.

I glanced at him from the other side of the room, and a twinge of pain ached my heart. I'd tried to stay with Tom, I thought he could make me forget Sherlock. But now that he was back, I knew it was impossible. So I broke off our engagement, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Goodbye Molly!" John waves at me. I glance at him questioningly.

"You're leaving already?"

John's eyebrows furrow together as he motions towards the clock. "We've been here for hours Molly. I have to go home to Mary now."

"Hours?" I had really invested that much time into work, and thinking about Sherlock. The other man glances at me curiously, but I refuse to look at his blue eyes. "I guess I'm a little out of it today." I try to laugh it off, but Sherlock is still staring at me.

"Have a lovely night dear." John smiles before he leaves.

"Goodbye." I say to the door, and see that it's six. So I begin to gather my things.

"Molly?" Sherlock's voice rings right behind me. I stop putting things in my purse and turn to face him. His eyes study me. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." I throw my purse over my shoulder and I begin walking away.

"You weren't acting like yourself today." Sherlock takes a step to follow me.

"And who was I acting like?" There is a strange edge to my voice.

"Molly." I spin on my heels to see concern painted on his face. I have never seen his face like this. I can't help but let some of my built up anger slide down my body and out of my toes.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I'm not myself right now." I look down at the floor.

"Because of the engagement?"

"Partly." I can't tell him how much I need him, because I'm falling apart. I've always needed him, and I can't. I can't need someone who doesn't want me.

"What else is it?" We are both silent for a few moments. "Molly, look at me."

I glance up and his hand caresses my cheek. A few tears escape my eyes against my will.

"What is it?" He asks as if I have pained him. Who was this man? Surely it wasn't Sherlock. But he has changed a lot lately.

"I can't Sherlock." I pull away from his hand, and let it fall to his side.

I'm pulling open the door when it suddenly shuts. I turn to see Sherlock's arm level with my head. I look up at him, wide eyed. His eyes bore into mine with and intensity I have never seen from him. His other hand cups my arm. "Something is hurting you. Please tell me." His hand slips down to hold mine. "Please." He pleads. "Let me help you."

I shake my head, my hair falling around my shoulders. "You can't help me."

He flashes me a cocky smile. "Of course I can." Sherlock whispers.

"No." I look him straight in the eyes. "You can't." I stress the you so he truly knows that there is nothing he can do.

His face casts itself down to our hands. We stand motionless, finally he speaks up. "It's me isn't it? I've done something to hurt you." His eyes lock with mine, and I can see the sadness behind them. "Whatever I've done, I am truly sorry Molly. I have been trying to be careful lately. I don't want to hurt you anymore." My heart thumps harder at his words, but I suppress any hope that he has feelings for me. We are friends, he doesn't want to hurt me because we are friends.

He waits for me to say something. I don't.

"When I was a child, Mycroft told me that sentiment was a bad thing. That I was different, and I shouldn't be affected by the things that "normal" people were. I never had friends because I was rude, and disrespectful." His soft eyes watch me. "Then I met John, and I saw that I was capable of companionship. Then there was you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. I don't want to hurt you Molly. I can no longer stand the thought of me causing you pain."

"Oh Sherlock." I reach out and touch his chin lightly with my fingertips. "It's not something you did to me."

"Then what is it?" He pleads. I try to shake my head again, but he holds up a hand. "Stop it, don't do that."

I've hit a wall. I have to tell him the truth, and leave it. It may ruin our relationship, but I can no longer stand to be in the room with him when I feel this in love with him. "I love you Sherlock." I lock eyes with him, enough to see the surprise in them. "I have for a long time. I thought I stopped when you went away, but I didn't. I loved you even more. Then you started to change, and I couldn't stand to lie to Tom anymore. I broke off our engagement because I knew no one could ever make me happy, no one but you. And I'll never have you, so yes, I'm sad. I will always be alone because I want the heart of the one person I can't." I pull the door open and start down the hallway. I run to the parking lot, my eyes filled with tears. I get to my car and fall against it. My whole body is shaking with the sobs. I can't believe I just did that; I'll never see him again. He'll never come into the lab again, and cases will be left unsolved because I was selfish. My head leans against the door, as I cry.

"Molly." I didn't even hear him walk up. Sherlock crouches beside me and turns me to face him. I don't fight him. "Oh Molly." He sighs and smiles when he sees me. Is he smiling at my pain? I don't even have the energy to be angry. I let him pull me up. An arm wraps around my back to keep me standing up. His eyes eagerly study me. "You're a very silly girl Molly." He kisses my cheek. What on earth was he doing. "You're very clever, but you don't always observe things do you?" He kisses the other cheek, and my stomach is doing flips. "So silly." He whispers as he leans close to me. He presses his lips to mine. Now I am convinced that none of this is real, but my hallucinations have never felt this real. "I love you too Molly Hooper."

I gasp as I pull away to look at Sherlock. "Really?"

He grins. "I am hopelessly in love with you." He shakes his curls. "Mycroft is going to ridicule me so terribly for this." We share a laugh before he grows serious again. "I truly do love you Molly. I won't hurt you again."

I give him a look that tells him not to promise the impossible. "I'm going to try my best not to hurt you." He corrects himself with a smirk.

"That's all I can ask for." I smile back, and he pulls me close for another kiss. Maybe what I wanted wasn't as impossible as I had always thought. Maybe Sherlock Holmes was capable for more than anyone ever thought. More than he thought for himself.

"I love you." I sigh against his chest as he holds me.

"I love you too." He whispers into my hair.


End file.
